Relay racks are generally used to support electrical components. The racks typically include vertical columns or supports, upper and lower cross-brackets and a base. The base includes two heavy gauge angle brackets, typically made from aluminum or steel with a thickness of 0.250 inches or more. The relatively heavy gauge base angles are used to support the relay rack.
A significant problem with these conventional racks is that the heavy base angles add considerable weight to the entire rack, increasing the shipping and assembly costs.
A need exists for a lighter weight base for a relay rack.